


tremours down my limbs, electricity up my spine

by that_citrus_fruit_lem0n



Series: tourettic!Douxie [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Comfort, Echolalia, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, Tic Disorder, Tourette's Syndrome, but its pretty minor, im honestly just projecting onto douxie, non graphic depictions of a tic attack, there are a few tics described here tho so sorry if you pick them up easily, ticcy brain saw this clumsy boy and went "yeA"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_citrus_fruit_lem0n/pseuds/that_citrus_fruit_lem0n
Summary: Douxie stumbled into the cave, jerkely putting up a magick shield to block the cold from entering, taking a total of three tries before getting it up, his body interrupting the incantations, Archie nuzzled at his cheek comfortingly, calming him just enough to set it, up the cold still clung to their clothes and prikled againt his skin but the improvement was insintanious, he let out a soft huff as he looked out at the now raging storm on the other side.He let his familiar deal with the fire, not trusting himself near the dangerous stuff in his current state, and soon the cat-dragons warm glow filled the cave, flickering against the stone walls. Hisirdoux let out a breath and sank down to the floor.But his warm contentment was disturbed soon enough, a string of jumbled words and noises ripping themselves from the wizard's mouth, bringing him back to why they were here.He knew what lay ahead, but that had never made it easier._________________________Or, author projects onto Douxie for 500 odd words, im still pretty new to writing, let alone writing in this fandom or with this disorder so critisims is encouraged and appreciated (also please give me title ideas im begging)
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan
Series: tourettic!Douxie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	tremours down my limbs, electricity up my spine

"Douxie i really think we should-"

"Im- ZAP- fine A-Archie, i can make it to the next-" he paused, snapping his head to the side and let out a strained whistle, completely proving his companions point.

"-town." He finished, trying to keep the tiredness out of his voice as if Archie couldn't see right through him.

"C'mon Douxie just for the night, the inns will be open tomorrow, keep your coin in your pocket for today. Look, a cave! We can stay there for the night, it's getting dark anyway and the storm seems to be getting worse.”

"Kkhh- fine." He whined as they made their way towards the rocky shelter.

\------

Douxie stumbled into the cave, jerkely putting up a magick shield to block the cold from entering, taking a total of three tries before getting it up, his body interrupting the incantations, Archie nuzzled at his cheek comfortingly, calming him just enough to set it up, the cold still clung to their clothes and prikled againt his skin but the improvement was insintanious, he let out a soft huff as he looked out at the now raging storm on the other side

He let Archie deal with the fire, not trusting himself near the dangerous stuff in his current state, and soon the cat-dragons warm glow filled the cave, flickering against the stone walls. Hisirdoux let out a breath and sank down to the floor.

But his warm contentment was disturbed soon enough, a string of jumbled words and noises ripping themselves from the wizard's mouth, bringing him back to why they were here.

He knew what lay ahead, but that had never made it easier.

His already repetitive movements increased tenfold, becoming sharper, more violent and suffocating as he could feel the waves of the attack wash over him, again and again and again, barely letting up to give him time to breath. He choked out a couple shield spells to cushion the worst of it, acutely conscious of Archie curled up a safe distance from his feet, midnight eyes looking at him with a sympathetic look, extending his aura to surround the young wizard like a blanket, he breathed in the familiar warmth when he could, but they both knew there was only so much magic could do.

“Kshh- thanks Arch- ARCH Arch-Arch…”

“Of course Douxie.”

  
  


\-----

When the worst had passed and Douxie was still enough, Archie approached his worn out wizard, who looked close to collapsing. He nudged his nose against the boy's knee, softly guiding the almost limp body onto their makeshift cot, constructed of dry leaves and a nicked cloak.

Once the wizard was laying down, he grabbed at the cloak, pulling in over Douxies worn figure and gently pushed under the thick fabric and into his familiars tired arms, a small wave of relief warming him when the wizard absentmindedly pet his clumsy fingers through the cat-dragons fur however jerkingly so, meaning he wasn't completely out cold from their stressful evening. He licked at the soon to be black and blue face of the worn boy, nuzzling his furry cheek against the tender skin in apology at his familiars tired hiss.

“Sleep now Hisirdoux, we’ve got a long day ahead, I can tend to our injuries for tonight.”

Boy has he gone soft hasn't he? But as he felt a familiar face cushion itself atop his head, into the space between his ears he is reminded that he would never have gone soft for anyone else.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didn"t know wether or not I should post this because i felt it might make other people uncomfortable, but honestly at this point i just wanna get something out and this is all i got.
> 
> i really do hope to ellaborate onto this hc in the future cause i feel its got alott of angsty, fluffy and possibly humorus potential.
> 
> (also just wanna say, my experiences arent universal, everyone tics differently so my expiriances may not compleatly line up with yours and thats compleatly fine.)
> 
> Im still increadibly new to writing though so any critisims are encouraged and appreciated, just let me know what you thought of it :D
> 
> have a very good rest of yout day/night


End file.
